majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank
|latest = }} Frank was a deranged young man who plotted to commit the worst mass murder in history. History Alongside his old high school classmates Darren Melman and John McFadden, Frank plotted to create the worst mass murder in history. The three believed that the ultimate fate of the human race was extinction and that they were evolution's end. Because of this belief, they plotted to kill as many people as possible at the mall Frank worked at, hoping to inspire more to join their cause. As part of this, the three tattooed EE with three stars on their arms. The EE had a dual purpose: it represented both evolution's end and the layout of the mall they planned to use for their massacre. Due to his access to the cage where the propane tanks were kept at the hardware store he worked at along with all of the other necessary parts, Frank was able to get himself and his co-conspirators everything they needed to build their bombs. After Darren's death, Frank came to the attention of the LAPD when, reviewing the security video from the hardware store, they spotted Frank and his coworker Keith helping Darren load the bomb supplies into his truck. When questioned by Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and Sergeant David Gabriel, Frank simply claimed that he knew Darren from being in high school together while sharing amusement over how Darren got himself expelled via defecating in the principal's office. When pressed on John's identity, Frank pretended not to know him, even calling him Joe, but was corrected by Keith. The two told the police that John was still in high school and Frank asked if he had blown himself up too which Brenda stated wouldn't happen if she could help it. Following the deaths of Darren and John, Frank set out to perform the massacre by himself. He briefly encountered the detectives in the hardware store and offered to check if any of the store's propane tanks were stolen and pointed Brenda and Special Agent Fritz Howard towards the sporting goods store that sold guns. While looking for the store, Brenda realized that the EE tattoo matched the mall's directory and figured out that the mall was the target. Several shopping carts with propane tanks were located and removed while Keith revealed that only Frank had the key to the propane cage and had the EE tattoo on his arm as well. As Brenda spoke with Assistant Chief Will Pope and called for backup, Frank was spotted on the roof by Detective Irene Daniels with an assault rifle. As the detectives attempted to keep the civilians calm, Frank began throwing pipe bombs and opened fire on the crowd with his assault rifle, inciting mass panic. As everyone else raced to the roof, Irene and Detective Michael Tao exchanged fire with Frank who made liberal use of pipe bombs against them as well as his assault fire. Frank managed to hit two innocent people with his gunfire, injuring a woman and injuring and possibly killing a man. Detective Julio Sanchez and Lieutenant Louie Provenza managed to make it to the roof where Frank ambushed an unsuspecting Provenza and attempted to kill him. However, Frank was spotted by Julio who tackled Provenza to the ground and was shot three times in the process. Before Frank could kill Provenza, Brenda, Fritz, Gabriel and Lieutenant Andy Flynn arrived and opened fire. Though Frank was hit several times, he was protected by body armor which, along with his assault rifle, gave him the upper hand in the firefight. Low on ammo, the police decided to go for headshots as an LAPD airship arrived and Frank opened fire on it, expending the last of his ammo. To kill the detectives, Frank rushed to his bag to light a pipe bomb to use against them. In a final effort to stop Frank, Brenda ordered everyone to target the bag holding the bombs. Just before Frank was about to toss the bomb, Gabriel managed to hit the bag with a shot, detonating Frank's bombs in a massive explosion and killing him. Following Frank's death, Julio was quickly rushed to the hospital by LAPD airship. Though severely wounded, Julio survived his injuries and eventually made a full recovery. Known Victims *Dozens of unnamed people (shot at and threw pipe bombs at) *Unnamed woman (shot and wounded) *Unnamed man (shot twice in the back and possibly killed) *Lieutenant Louie Provenza (attempted to shoot) *Detective Julio Sanchez (shot twice in the back and once in the shoulder, survived) *Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, Special Agent Fritz Howard, Sergeant David Gabriel, Lieutenant Andy Flynn, Lieutenant Michael Tao and Detective Irene Daniels (attempted to kill) *LAPD airship pilot (shot at) Appearances ''The Closer'' Season 4 # Category:Characters Category:The Closer Category:Season 4 Category:Murderers Category:Deceased